Propose
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Sasuke bukan pemberi harapan palsu. Just another SasuSaku story.


**N/B : Sebenernya ini lanjutan dari Home, kalo nyambung itu juga kekeke~ jangan lupa R&R karya author yg hina ini.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Propose**

**.**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**.**

**Warning : typos, gaje seperti biasa**

**Pemberi Harapan Palsu.**

_Atau bisa juga disebut dengan PHP, adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang memberi harapan kepada seseorang namun ternyata itu semua palsu. Survey membuktikan, beberapa orang pria yang mem-PHP kan wanita disebabkan karena mereka hanya kesepian dan ingin bermain-main dengan wanita tersebut setelah itu ditinggalkan. _

Sakura langsung menutup buku itu dengan kasar dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan merebahkan dirinya di sandaran kursi.

"Apakah aku hanya diberi harapan palsu?" gumamnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih dengan lampu-lampu yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

Sesungguhnya saat ini dia sedang mengalami perang batin yang membuatnya 'sedikit' tidak bisa tidur. Benar, kalau kalian tanya siapa penyebabnya, bukan salah lagi dia adalah seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha bernama Sasuke.

Sakura ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya setelah pemuda itu pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya untuk menjadi pengembara dan mengumpulkan jurus-jurus baru. Entah apa alasannya, rumah gadis inilah yang Sasuke datangi pertama kali setelah dia kembali ke Konoha. Dan setelah itu, kalau diingat lagi mungkin akan sedikit menyebalkan. Sasuke menjadi sibuk karena harus mengajarkan jurus-jurus tersebut ke ninja-ninja lain dan dia juga kembali aktif di kepolisian Konoha. Sesekali Sakura melihatnya hanya saat berada di pasar atau saat Sasuke mengantarkan pegawai-pegawainya yang sedang sakit ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

_"__Aku hanya merasa terlalu jauh darimu"_

_"__Aku pulang..."_

Suara Sasuke saat itu masih terngiang di telinga Sakura. Saat Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura merasa bahwa pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darinya. Tapi apa? Setelah dia pulang pun, dia tetap saja terasa begitu jauh. Dan yang bisa dikatakannya setelah itu hanya 'Hai', 'Sakura-chan, lama tak berjumpa' atau 'Oh, sedang apa kau disini?'. Mungkin Sakura juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke karena dia pun begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sasuke juga begitu. Tapi Sakura tak pernah merasa segalau ini dulu meskipun Sasuke berada jauh darinya. Karena Sakura yakin dengan semua janji Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali. Dan pemuda itu benar-benar menepatinya, Sasuke bukan seorang PHP.

"Hah... itu benar" Sakura menghela nafas dan membuka matanya. Dia mengambil buku yang ada di mejanya dan segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tiba-tiba matanya tertarik ke sebuah tanggal di kalender yang dia lingkari merah.

"Pernikahan Naruto itu besok, gawat aku belum membelikan kado untuknya!"

*Propose*

Sakura berlari secepat kilat menembus keramaian orang-orang yang berada di pasar. Dia mengingat-ingat letak toko yang akan dia datangi untuk membeli kado. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang lain dan beberapa kali pula dia harus membungkuk dan meminta maaf karena ketergesa-gesaannya.

_Bruk._

Sekali lagi dia menabrak seseorang dan dia kembali menghentikan langkahnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku" seru Sakura sambil kembali berlari tanpa sempat melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"S, Sakura..."

Sasuke hendak memanggil gadis yang baru saja menabraknya namun larinya begitu cepat dan sepertinya begitu buru-buru.

"Padahal aku..."

*Propose*

**"**Selamat ya..." teriak semua orang di pesta.

Benar, hari ini Naruto menikahi putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Semua penduduk Konoha bersuka cita dan merayakannya dengan gembira. Tetapi tidak dengan seorang gadis bergaun merah muda yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari kedua mempelai. Hanya sebuah senyum ringan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Sejak tadi dia memperhatikan pemuda bermata onyx dengan tuxedo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sakura-chan... ayo makan sesuatu!" ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng lengan Sakura.

"Ah, iya! Nanti saja. Kau makanlah bersama Naruto!" tolak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau ajaklah Sasuke" bisik Hinata dan berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ah tidak!" seru Sakura dan berhasil membuat semua orang melirik kearahnya. Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu berganti menggandeng Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan" ajaknya. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka beranjak pergi. Sakura menutup wajahnya karena malu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kursi dibawah pohon apel yang cukup besar.

"Sakura bodoh! Memalukan!" Sakura mendengus dan kembali mengingat saat dia berteriak tadi. Masalahnya, Sasuke juga melirik dan menatap aneh kearahnya. Gadis itu kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi dan tangannya berpegangan ke dudukan disampingnya. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja disana. Sakura mengambilnya, membolak-baliknya kemudian membuka kotak itu. Terlihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang indah dan sepertinya mahal.

"Jangan-jangan ini milik Naruto! Si bodoh itu kenapa meletakkannya sembarangan sih?"

"Itu milikku" seru seseorang. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"S, Sasuke-kun? I, ini milikmu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit shock.

"Benar, tadinya hari ini akan kuberikan pada seseorang" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura lalu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura mendadak gelisah karena banyak sekali yang dia pikirkan. Sasuke memberikan cincin? Pada siapa? Dalam rangka apa? Kapan? Dimana? Harganya berapa? Tunggu. Abaikan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Sayangnya..." Sasuke membuka kotak itu perlahan.

"Sayangnya?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit menyondongkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke menanti kelanjutan kata yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Orang itu menemukan cincin ini lebih dulu, jadi bukan kejutan lagi" terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh geer, mungkin saja kata-kata Sasuke barusan bukan untuknya, mungkin saja itu hanya harapan palsu.

"Kau tidak penasaran aku akan memberikannya pada siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Akan terlalu menyakitkan kalau kenyataannya Sasuke akan memberikan cincin itu kepada wanita lain.

"Ini untukmu" gumam Sasuke. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"APA?" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sasuke kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Gadis itu kembali duduk dengan anggun.

"Tidak. Ini memang untukmu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberikannya, tapi aku merasa kita begitu sulit untuk bertemu. Kalaupun kita bertemu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana aku memulainya dan apa yang harus kukatakan. Kau tahu bahwa aku bukan orang yang tahu dan paham bagaimana harus mengajak kencan seorang wanita, apalagi melamarnya. Meskipun begitu, aku selalu berada di dekatmu meski kau tak menyadarinya"

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Jika kau tak ingin..."

"Aku senang sekali, Sasuke-bodoh!" tangan Sakura meremas tuxedo Sasuke. Gadis itu menangis, namun terlihat sebuah senyuman dibalik tangisnya. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian memeluk Sakura perlahan.

"Menikahlah denganku" gumam Sasuke.

"Aku mau..." jawab Sakura sambil memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat.

"Terima kasih"

FIN.


End file.
